


Safe and Sound

by queen_sinnamon



Series: Death and Puppies [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Death and Puppies, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Cat!Hakyeon, Hybrid Pup!Ravi, Minor Hints of Violence on Children and Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi bolts up then, backing away from the source of the voice, arms flying up to shield his head from he was sure to come. Disoriented, confused, terrified. “I’m awake, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be good…” he chants, body shaking with sobs, eyes screwed shut, and he flinches, nearly screams, when a hand takes his wrist, gentle as it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would make it all better, so I did. ; v ; This isn't the end though. Pupvi has a lot in store for him, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, enjoy! ♥
> 
> *title from Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars' song, Safe and Sound.

_“Yah!”_

A man’s voice. Someone prods at his bruised side, the dull pain stirring him from sleep. He had dropped his water bowl, apology barely formed on his lips before a fist connected with his ribs.

_“Wake up.”_

There was another nudge, this time at his shoulder, and he groans. That had hit the corner of the table, and Ravi thinks there might be something broken back there, but he could hardly ask for help from the very person who had shoved him at the table in the first place.

_“Are you dead? Shit...”_

He had been lying on the kitchen floor, skin sticking to the greasy tiles. He had passed out, from hunger or pain, he didn’t know. He was never without either or both of them anymore.

_“Yah! Stupid mutt!”_

Ravi bolts up then, backing away from the source of the voice, arms flying up to shield his head from he was sure to come. Disoriented, confused, terrified. “I’m awake, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be good…” he chants, body shaking with sobs, eyes screwed shut, and he flinches, nearly screams, when a hand takes his wrist, gentle as it was.

“Hey hey, you’re okay, buddy. We’re not gonna hurt you.” The man’s voice is gentle, smooth and warm, far from his master’s raspy growl, and Ravi calms down enough to open his eyes, panting, heart hammering in his chest. He sees only blotches of colors, eyes blurry with tears, the shape of a man in front of him, coffee brown. “You’re safe, we’re not going to hurt you.”

The man returns Ravi’s panicked whispers with soothing words, reassuring him over and over that he wouldn’t be hurt, that he was safe, his soft voice working into the pup’s ears, gently washing away his fears. Ravi’s vision clears as his tears sluice down his cheeks, clearing his vision, and he lowers his arms and looks at the man, sobs weakening to hiccups.

The first thing Ravi sees is the man’s smile, red lips stretched over straight white teeth. “There we go.”

The man’s hair is neat and straight, combed over his forehead like a purple curtain. Then something twitches, and Ravi realizes the man has pointed ears on top of his head, pink inside and the rest covered with black fur, blending into his hair. They twitch again when the man chuckles. “My name’s Hakyeon.” A tail, long and black, tipped with white, swishes into view. “What’s yours?”

Ravi tentatively raises his ears, untucking his short tail from between his legs. The man smells of fabric conditioner and something else, a muted but sharp musk, like most cats, and Ravi relaxes. A hybrid, like him. “R-Ravi…” His voice comes out a whine, but the man--Hakyeon doesn’t complain.

Instead he smiles, reaching out slowly for Ravi, as if asking for permission to touch him. Ravi nods and Hakyeon cups his shoulders gently, carefully, as if his bruises were cracks and one rash move could shatter him.

It probably could.

But Hakyeon brings him to his feet easily, surprisingly strong despite his leanness, his white sweater hanging loosely on him. So tall too, Ravi barely reaching his chest, but he doesn't feel overwhelmed or even threatened as Hakyeon keeps one arm loosely around his shoulders, ready to catch him should he stumble or fall. He feels...something, warm and completely foreign, squeezing his heart and lodging in his throat, but he doesn't mind. It feels...nice.

“Let’s go inside. Get you cleaned up, and some food. Sound good?” Hakyeon asks, and Ravi nods, partly absently, eyes roaming.

Ravi only then realizes that they were standing on the porch of a large building, the wooden panels of the wall a soft lemon yellow with white detailing, the colors blinding as the sun made it all too bright. He remembers passing it once or twice, the large smiley sun on the sign out front impressed into his memory. He remembers thinking it cute. The rain had stopped, but there are still some puddles here and there.

Sunny Side Shelter, the Grim Reaper had called it. His memory of the Grim Reaper is hazy, blurry at the edges and missing little bits and pieces. Ravi wonders now if that had all just been a dream--Death standing in front of him, his angelic face, his rotting hands, his ringing laughter.

“Oh wait.” Hakyeon’s voice breaks him out of his reverie, letting go of him for the shortest moment, and when he comes back, Ravi finds himself wrapped in a black blanket, thick and warm, smelling of freshly dug earth and dried flowers. “You almost forgot this.”

Ravi looks at the blanket and thinks he sees a face emerge from the dark material, mouth open in a soundless cry, and then it’s gone. He thinks he remembers falling asleep, too sweet smell of decaying flesh in the air, and a deep voice. _"We'll meet again, little pup."_  

Maybe he had imagined it. Maybe not. 

Whatever the case, Ravi wraps the blanket tighter around himself, dry lips stinging as they stretched into a small smile.

_Thank you._

“Let’s go?” Hakyeon asks, replacing his arm back on his shoulders, and Ravi nods.

For the first time, at least that he can remember, Ravi feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/queenhoneyberry).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
